A Mysterious Dream? Motoko's Great Panic!
by Mirai Trunks
Summary: Motoko Aoyama has a strange dream, and suddenly loses a certain curvy part (or should I say parts) of her female anatomy.
1. Chapter One: They're gone!

_All Love Hina characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Since I like my stories to fit within the actual continuum set forth by the original creators, this takes place immediately after Narusegawa admits her "unsure" love for Keitaro (the end of English volume 9). _  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
Keitaro Urashima lay sprawled out on the floor of his room in the Hinata apartments. He had never been more confused in his life sine Naru had finally gotten around to admitting her feelings for him. Although they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet, he had gotten used to the somewhat special treatment he had been receiving from her in the form of tutoring for the classes he had missed from the previous fall. She had been driving him incredibly hard in both his studies and his duties as manager of the Hinata Inn. Groggily, he struggled to his feet and over the mirror on the wall.   
  
"This undershirt is kinda small…" he mused as he looked at his reflection. He casually tested the range of movement of his arm and found it a little restricted. He sighed and patted his non-muscular chest. A slight smile spread across his face.  
  
"I'll bet Naru would look hot in this…" He imagined the white t-shirt pulled tightly over her bouncing breasts… Keitaro shook his head to clear his thoughts. The door to his room slides open, and Keitaro lazily turns his head toward the noise. It's her. Naru walked into the room and the bottom of her bathrobe fluttered down to rest by her knees.  
  
"Keitaro? Are you awake?" She paused to tighten the belt of the robe and glanced down at him. Despite the gleeful look on his face, Keitaro managed to cheerfully grunt once.  
  
"I… I wanted to talk to you… about what I said by the pool…" Her eyes darted back and forth from his prone form and the ceiling. This news surprised him, and he sat up immediately.  
  
"W-what about that…?"   
  
"I was just thinking…" as Naru talked she began to pace slowly about the room, looking at this and that.   
  
"Yeah?" She now had her back to Keitaro, and she leaned on the wall.   
  
"About what I said, if you'll allow me to clarify what it was I meant by that…" She quickly turned to face him. The edge of her bathrobe caught on the corner of his desk, and it was ripped from her shoulders. Keitaro's eyes widened, and he barely managed to bring a cupped fist to his nose before he spurted blood everywhere. There _they _were… er there she was, wearing the same type of t-shirt he was wearing and a pair of boxer shorts.   
  
"It must be cold in here…" he quipped. Naru looked down at her nipples poking through the front of her shirt.  
  
"Why, you _pervert_!!" She kicked him upside the head, sending him through the far wall screaming. Naru grabbed her robe and stomped from the room.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
_The next morning…_  
  
Motoko Aoyama shifts restlessly on her futon. A recurring dream floats through her subconscious… she is preparing herself for a session of strenuous kendo training. In the dream, she stands facing a mirror, clad only in her panties. She glances at her breasts and reaches for her chest wrappings. As she binds her breasts with the wrapping, she thinks how much easier it would be to prepare for training if she didn't have to spend so much time carefully wrapping her breasts so they do not shift or become loose.  
  
She flashes back to the days of her youth, when preparation for training merely consisted jumping in her hakama slacks and swathe herself in the keokogi jacket. That was, of course, prior to the time when she developed breasts, among other things.   
  
Back in reality, sunbeams shined in at a slant from the window. The rays slowly moved along the floor and came to rest on Motoko's torso. Her pajama top unbuttoned down the middle, revealing her breasts to the sun's light. Motoko felt an increasingly warm sensation envelop her breasts. The sensation became incredibly hot, and she arched her back from the burning pain. Her breasts began to tilt back toward her head.   
  
Unexpectedly, the orbs on her chest began to slide backward like raindrops on a car windshield. The sun's rays followed the orbs as they glided across Motoko's shoulders and onto the ground. The burning sensation stopped, and Motoko lie back down, at ease. The intensity of the light grew stronger and thin wisps of vapor rose into the air. In a few short moments, nothing remains of the orbs, and a light layer of steam hovered about the room.  
  
Motoko Aoyama rolled onto her side, then her stomach. She abruptly rose to her knees and hands, still fast asleep. She settled back onto her stomach, and quickly flipped onto her back, wide awake. She reached up and flung the sides of her shirt open. Cautiously, her hands passed over her chest. Gone. They were gone. Her eyes widened in panic and she began to frantically pat her chest. It was flat, not even a bulging pectoral muscle. Even her nipples were gone. Motoko bent craned her neck forward to peer at her breast-less torso. She tried to stifle a scream, but a gasp escaped her lips, followed by a bloodcurdling shriek.   
  
Kaolla Su, who had been sleeping peacefully nearby sprung into the air, landing in a crouch.   
  
"Motoko!? What's wrong!?" Motoko continued to scream at the top of her lungs. The door literally fell off its hinges as everyone crowded in. Naru took one look at Motoko and covered Keitaro's eyes with her hands. Everyone else stared at the exposed Motoko.   



	2. Chapter Two: Keitaro has to do WHAT?

_A short while later…_  
  
The girls had managed to calm down Motoko to the point of not screaming, but her heart rate and erratic breathing continued. Everyone sat or stood in her room, Naru sat next to Keitaro, whose eyes she had covered by a blindfold. Kistune slowly walked back and forth with her hand grasping her chin. Sarah and Kaolla Su sat cross-legged opposite Motoko, peering nosily around the room. Shinobu sat a few feet from Naru and Keitaro, while Haruka leaned against the wall, smoking as usual. Tama-chan floated around the room.  
  
"So… let me get this straight. You were sleeping, you felt a burning sensation, and then they were just, POOF, gone?" Kitsune paused in thought.  
  
"Y-yes…" Motoko looked at the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"This is really weird," Naru mused.   
  
"Would somebody just tell me what the hell is going on!?" Keitaro asked angrily.  
  
"I still don't get it," Su tilted her head. "I mean, is she-" Kitsune frantically reached down and covered Su's mouth.  
  
"I'll tell you, Keitaro, let's just go out the room…" Naru helped Keitaro up, and began to walk through the door, her arm wrapped around his. As she passed through, Keitaro walked into the door post.   
  
"SORRY!" Naru grimaced and pulled him into the hall. Keitaro rubbed his nose tenderly.  
  
"Ugh… so what's the problem with Motoko?" Keitaro questioned from beneath his hand, and lifted the blindfold slightly. Naru abruptly put the cloth back in place.  
  
"I can't chance it. You might decide to look back in there," she smiled a little. "Y'see, Motoko… well… Motoko's… um…" Naru struggled with her wording.  
  
"The kendo girl's boobs have gone poof," Sarah Macdougal concluded. "Her chest is as flat as yours, Keitaro." The girl giggled and poked Keitaro's side.   
  
"WHAT!?" Keitaro's jaw dropped as he tried to imagine Motoko without her bust.  
  
"N-no! That's not it-!" Naru shoved Sarah back into the room.  
  
"Yes it is-!" Naru slammed the door shut, cutting Sarah off.   
  
"So Motoko's breasts are gone?!"  
  
"NO! The thing is, she _thinks _they're gone… and I can't figure out why," Naru crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Thinks they're gone?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But they're still there?"  
  
"Right." Keitaro raised an eyebrow to Naru's response. "Alright, let's go back in…"  
  
"Don't make me hit anything this time!"   
  
"I won't!" Narusegawa grabbed the crook of Keitaro's arm and jerked him toward the door. The back of his head banged against the door frame, he tripped over his own foot, and fell backward onto the floor, taking Naru with him. They crashed into the room, their bodies locked in a seemingly intimate pose. Keitaro felt something soft and round in his hand, and realized it was Naru's butt. She slapped him twice and stood up, dropping him to the floor again. Everyone stared at them. Of course, Keitaro was still blindfolded and had no clue what was going on.  
  
"I-it's not what you think!" Naru pleaded.   
  
"Suuuuuuure it isn't," Kitsune replied sheepishly. Shinobu looked on in silent horror. Keitaro quickly righted himself and sat up.  
  
"Since Urashima has thankfully not seen the problem, I guess it's up to me to tell him." Motoko glanced at Keitaro sternly. "Although it may be against my better judgment to tell a pervert like you, Urashima," she hissed through clenched teeth. "My b-breasts have gone missing…" tears began to well up in her eyes.   
  
"But, Motoko they're n-" Su began again, but was silenced by Kitsune's quick hands.   
  
"I-I see… er… I don't see," he corrected himself.  
  
"Perhaps this is not the end of the world for me, as I previously thought," Motoko sighed. She stood up and reached for her blade. "If you'll excuse me, I need some time to think… ALONE," she glared at Su and quickly moved into the hall. The others looked back and forth at one another, and Keitaro was allowed to remove the blindfold.   
  
"Hoo-boy… have we ever got one helluva problem on our hands…" Kitsune put her hands on her hips.   
  
"What can we possible do for her?" It was the first time Shinobu had spoken up. "She'll eventually figure it out, right?"   
  
"You can't assume that," Haruka said, also speaking for the first time about the matter. "Although this does sound similar to an incident Granny Hina once told me about," she took a long draw on her cigarette.  
  
"Perhaps you should try to contact her and find out what she knows," Naru suggested.  
  
"I'll get on it."  
  
"For now, I think Keitaro should be the one to go have a talk with her, alone."   
  
"You can't possibly be serious Kitsune! I mean the pervert is likely to take advantage of Motoko in her vulnerable mental state and-"  
  
"Hey! That's not fair Naru-!"  
  
"He's the manager, it's his duty to make sure we're all happy. So Keitaro's the only one fit for the job," Kitsune winked her fox-like eyes. Naru paused and considered what had been said.   
  
"I guess you have a point there," she nodded. "But if you so much as look at her funny Keitaro-!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah I get it, more random beatings. I apologize in advance, Narusegawa."  
  
Su and Sarah cried out 'Breakfast!' in unison, grabbed Shinobu by both wrists and dragged her toward the kitchen. Haruka shrugged and followed them, while Tama-Chan 'myuued' and zipped after Haruka. Kitsune began to leave, but stopped and peered over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you two coming, or are you trying to have some private smoochy time?" She smiled.  
  
"Kitsune!!" They shouted together.  
  
"Juuuust kidding…" She swaggered out the door.   
  
"I guess I'll go find Motoko and try to talk to her," he left Naru alone with her thoughts.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
_Soon…_  
  
"Dammit, why does Motoko always have to find the hardest to reach places to train in?" Keitaro grumbled. He wore a backpack with a lunch provided by Shinobu, and had his blindfold (supplied by Naru) on his forehead like a headband.   
  
"Although, the placement of the blindfold makes me feel like Naruto from that ninja manga," he smiled happily as he thought of himself as a Shinobi-in-training.   
  
Nearby, Motoko ran through a series of fast maneuvers, ending with an overhand-downward slash. The tree trunk across from her exploded into splinters. She grinned. She closed her eyes, pretending that she was once again training with her elder sister, Tsuruko. Her sibling would pitch stones at amazing speeds, and Motoko had to split each oncoming projectile neatly in half - while blindfolded. Motoko defended her position with her blade as if rocks were being thrown at her. She flipped into the air, slashed backward, and landed in a crouch. She only opened her eyes when she heard the cry of surprise behind her.   
  
Keitaro had narrowly dodged the attack sent forth by Motoko's last strike during the forward flip. The backpack had been cut clean from his shoulders, spilling his lunch. Keitaro tumbled to the ground, his glasses askew on his face. Fixing his glasses, he noticed a figure crouching in the distance. The figure stood, sword drawn at its side, and he instantly recognized it as Motoko. He also recognized that she was practicing _topless_. Luckily for Keitaro, she glanced over her shoulder and addressed him without turning around.  
  
"Urashima! Why have you come to disturb my training?" She slowly slid the blade back into its sheath at her left side, her back still turned to him.   
  
"The others thought it might be a good idea if I came to talk to you… since I'm the manager…"  
  
"And thus responsible for our wellbeing, I've heard that from Kitsune many a time by now," her shoulders slumped. "But she may be right in this instance."  
  
"So, uh… d'you want to talk about the uh, problem?" He hurriedly began to gather the remnants of the packed food. "I've got some lunch from Shinobu for us," he began to put the food out on a blanket.   
  
"I think I'll pass, I need to keep going with my training-" she stopped upon hearing the deep growling of her empty stomach. "Oh yeah, I _did _skip breakfast this morning."  
  
Keitaro looked up from his preparations, and then quickly looked away, holding a napkin to his nose. She loomed over him, her shadow casting across the edibles.  
  
"I've reconsidered. Let's eat," Motoko sat down in a cross-legged fashion. "Something wrong?"   
  
"Nah… just… bad allergies," he lied and pretended to sneeze. They began to eat, Keitaro still staring off into the distance, rather than at the topless Motoko. She took a bite of sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. Keitaro, in turn, began consuming his own sandwich.  
  
"I guess I feel somewhat empty," she was first to break the silence. It took Keitaro a second to think and he remembered the situation.   
  
"I mean," she rested her chin on her fist, holding the sandwich outward with the other hand. "It feels very weird to longer possess a part of my anatomy that has existed for many years…" Keitaro inwardly yelled at himself to focus and to not look at Motoko's exposed breasts.  
  
"But, to a certain degree, I feel liberated. I remembered when I was younger, before I had breasts, the greater range of movement, as well as not having the need to tape my chest every day as part of my dress routine."   
  
"So this is kinda good?" Keitaro asked between mouthfuls of rice.  
  
"It would appear so. From the warrior side of me, this is somewhat beneficial. But, from the feminine side of me, I now have a sudden void, or voids, that leave me with a great sensation of being incomplete."  
  
"Motoko, you've got to realize that no matter what you look like, you're still Motoko Aoyama. Nothing can change that." He added quietly, 'Damn! That sounded SO rehearsed!' Motoko stopped chewing. She looked down for a moment. When she lifted her head, tears had begun to well up in her eyes.   
  
"You don't hear this much from me, Urashima, but… thanks," she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.   
  
'Oh crap…' Keitaro thought when he felt her bare breasts press against him. Thinking quickly, he held his nose and launched himself into the air, as if hit by Naru. He rolled end over end and landed thirty feet away with a crash. He quickly got to his feet and took off.   
  
"I-I've got to be going! I'll see you back at the Hinata!" Keitaro's nose spurted as he ran.   
  
"What was that about?" Motoko asked aloud.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Naru Narusegawa stood on the porch of the Hinata apartments, gazing into the distance.   
  
"I wonder if that pervert was successful or if he just caused more problems…" She sighed.  
  
"Knowing Keitaro, he probably did some good, even if he accomplished it in an unusual manner," Haruka emerged from the inn and leaned against the wall.   
  
"You think so?"   
  
"I know so. You've come to realize by now that Keitaro's well meaning, even if he's a little strange at times. He really cares for you girls… and you in particular, Naru." Naru blushed a little when Haruka said that.   
  
"He respects your opinion enough to have done exactly what you told him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. He always seems to come through in the end," Naru said. Haruka nodded.  
  
"That's our Keitaro." As Haruka finished speaking, Naru saw the little figure beginning to ascend the long stairway to the Hinata apartments.   
  
"Motoko's not with him!"   
  
"That doesn't mean he failed. Wait and see what he says," she began to leave. "I'll give you two some private time to discuss this." A few moments later, Keitaro finished the lengthy climb and walked over to Naru.  
  
"So?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"It went well… I think," Keitaro proceeded to tell her everything that happened.  
  
"I must say I'm kinda proud of your control…" his chest puffed out a little when he heard her say this.  
  
"…I'm sorry to have doubted you, Keitaro. I had a feeling deep down that you could help her. It was awfully nice of you," she leaned in to kiss him, but her lips met cold metal.  
  
"What the-!?" Taken aback, they said in unison. The blade lifted, and both looked at a fully dressed Motoko.  
  
"You haven't changed, Urashima. Even if you made me feel a little better," she smirked. "You've shown me that even though I lack my breasts, I'm still the same person. Thanks again," she smiled and went inside.  
  
"Wait, she still thinks her breasts are GONE?!" Naru looked shocked.  
  
"I neglected to mention that?" Keitaro laughed nervously.   
  
Naru harrumphed in response. Keitaro recoiled as if he had been hit, but no blow came. He opened his eyes and saw Naru going into the Hinata inn. Releasing his pent up breath in the form of a sigh, he followed her inside. He suddenly ran into someone, and in his haste to prevent himself from falling, grabbed onto their shoulder. Naru gasped as she fell backward, turning around mid air, and landing face down on Keitaro. Keitaro had put his hands up to break Naru's fall, and he now held both her breasts.   
  
"Keitaro…" she growled.   
  
"P-please Narusegawa!" He pleaded. Keitaro pushed her by her chest into a standing position. She quickly stomped down on his stomach, crushing him into the floor.   
  
"You know he's going to have to fix that," Haruka noted.  
  
"Haruka?" Keitaro climbed to his feet. "Is that why we stopped?"  
  
"Yes! Pervert!" Naru crossed her arms over her chest protectively.   
  
"I forgot to tell you, I got in touch with Granny Hina."  
  
"Well, what did she say?!"  
  
"By the way she explained it… we basically have to remind Motoko that she does indeed, have breasts."  
  
"So, that's easy, we just tell her," Naru replied.  
  
"Not so fast. Granny Hina said that telling the afflicted person could result in adverse psychological effects."  
  
"Afflicted person?" Keitaro scratched his head. "How's Motoko afflicted?"   
  
"Granny Hina told me these types of things are usually dream induced."  
  
"Dream induced… it all makes sense now, considering we had all been sleeping prior to the uh… incident," it looked like a light bulb had gone off in Keitaro's head.  
  
"So if we can't tell her, how do we remind her that her breasts haven't gone anywhere?"  
  
"That's where Keitaro comes in," Haruka replied in a nonchalant tone.  
  
"You're not suggesting-!" Naru began.  
  
"That I-!"  
  
"Yup," Haruka said in the same voice.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Now, tell me again why one of you girls can't do this?" Keitaro was being lead toward the open air hot spring by Naru.  
  
"We've gone over this a million times, Keitaro. We're always poking and prodding at each other's busts, comparing size, etc. to begin with. Haruka said we had to remind her, but in a somewhat shocking way. So if a guy grabs her breasts, logically, she'll be cured."  
  
"I still don't like this," they arrived at the entrance. Naru opened the door.  
  
"I mean, as soon as she's back to normal you know what she's going to do!"   
  
"A small sacrifice to pay to get the old Motoko back," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside.  
  
"She'll freakin' castrate me!!" He shouted, tears running down his face. She paused and looked at him.  
  
"I didn't think about that. But you could be right," she continued dragging him toward the hot spring.  
  
"Narusegawa, pleeeeeaaase!!" Keitaro begged. They reached the edge of the water. Tama-Chan floated over and 'myuued' hello. "Please… I don't wanna-!" Naru covered his mouth with a hand.  
  
"Motoko! Over here!" She called. Motoko Aoyama had been lounging in the water a few feet away with her back to them. She got up and proceeded to slosh over to Naru.   
  
"Yes, Narusegawa?" Naru reached over and yanked her towel down to her waist. "What the-!" She then shoved Keitaro toward the unsuspecting Motoko.   
  
It was a direct hit, so-to-speak, and Keitaro's grabby hands latched onto Motoko's breasts. Motoko suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Slowly… recognition began to creep over her face. She blinked a few times, turning away, which dropped Keitaro head first into the hot spring. Motoko clutched her arms to her chest, her hands placed over her gaping mouth. It looked like she uttered some sort of prayer and she turned to Naru.  
  
"Narusegawa… th-thank you!!" Tears burst from her eyes and she enveloped Naru in a hug.   
  
"Okay, okay, just cover up, will ya?" Motoko let go and pulled up the towel. Suddenly, Keitaro came up for air, his arms flailing about wildly. He spit out a mouthful of water and began wiping off his face with a towel. Motoko's towel.   
  
"Urashima…!" Motoko hissed, one arm across her breasts, the other holding her weapon angled in such a way to conceal her crotch.   
  
"CRAP!!" Keitaro exclaimed.  
  
"Prepare to _DIE_!!!!!" She tore the towel from his grasp, whipped it around her naked body and raised her sword high above her head. Keitaro ducked under the surface to avoid being beheaded and began swimming to the far end of the spring. Motoko leaped into the air, bounding off rocks in hot pursuit.  
  
"Nausegawa, save meeeee!"   
  
"At least things are back to normal, thankfully," Naru laughed to herself.  
  
"I'll have your manhood for this Urashima!!" Motoko screamed as she took another slash at the unfortunate Keitaro. Naru cringed.  
  
"You hear me!? It'll be hanging on the wall of my room!" Motoko growled savagely.   
  
"_NARU_!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  



End file.
